


In Love With Meg Turney

by LudoMoose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudoMoose/pseuds/LudoMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little angsty Turnwood drabble.</p><p>"The worst thing about being in love with Meg Turney"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh Ryan, you’re awesome, I love you!” Meg’s head was thrown back in delight, her laughter ringing brightly as one hand softly squeezed Ryan’s thigh.

Ryan’s gut lurched sickeningly and the dull ache in his heart throbbed a little more.

The worst thing about being in love with Meg Turney was how very easy it was to fall in love with her. 

She was kind, witty, confident, beautiful, completely off limits. She brought out the best in Ryan and yet the time he spent with her left him feeling empty and wracked with guilt.

And he could never imagine not spending time with her. 

The casual intimacy, the little moments of contact, the light little compliments and ‘I love you’s, they were something Ryan had never had with a friend. Meg had torn him out of his shell in ways that he never thought possible and now it killed him inside. To watch her smile, to hear her laugh, to want few things more than to run a hand through her vibrant hair and pull her into a long, loving embrace while her body shook with giggles and she called him a sappy old man, it was all torture.

And yet it would continue to happen this way, Ryan knew, every time she laughed brightly, gave him unsolicited hugs, twisted her whole body to face him on the couch, he would torture himself again and again, running through the same thought process of how much he loved her yet couldn’t have her and sinking further into the void where life was little more than a spiral of pathetic self loathing and the sounds of Meg’s laughter. 

The worst thing about being in love with Meg Turney was how impossibly easy it was to fall in love with her again and again and again and again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ryan? Are... are you crying?"

Fuck.

Ryan couldn't turn around. He knew what awaited him. Meg gazing up at him, doe-eyed and concerned, worrying at her bottom lip, tugging anxiously at her hair.

He gripped his coke can and stared resolutely at the tall garden fence, desperately willing the tears to stop streaming down his cheeks.

Fuck fuck fuck.

Why hadn't he just walked straight out of the front door when all this started.

Fuck.

"Ryan?"

"I'm fine, Meg," he answered too quickly, "It's just... real stuffy in there. I'll be back in a minute alright?"

Meg didn't move. Of course she didn't. The two stood in silence for a time, the muffled sounds of the housewarming washing over them and mixing with the soft breeze that rustled through the leaves. The tears were slowing and for a moment Ryan could almost pretend he really was fine.

_ Get a grip you piece of shit. _

There was a rustle of grass behind Ryan as Meg began to walk towards him.

"Ry-"

He hadn't meant to do it, he really hadn't, but the second Meg stepped into his eye line an instinct kicked in and his head snapped away from her. He almost missed her small distressed gasp.

"R-Ryan, please just look at me." She laid a hand softly on his arm. Her voice trembled. Ryan drew in a long, shuddering breath and steeled himself. Finally he looked at her.

And there she was. Beautiful as ever, brow furrowed and eyes shining with the threat of her own tears.

Fuck.

_ The worst thing about being in love with Meg Turney, right? _ His mind jeered,  _ You can't even look at her any more without deciding you're in love again. Fucking pathetic. _

He fought the urge to turn away again as his eyes welled up and his gut churned. He needed to leave. Just jump over the fence and start running. Maybe sleep in a ditch somewhere if he was lucky.

"Ryan-"

"I'm fine, Meg," his voice cracked, "I just don't feel great, I might head-"

"Ryan." Her tone was final. Ryan stopped. Meg took his hand. "Can you come sit on this bench with me? I can't really see your face all the way up there in the dark!"

She smiled at him and the world crumbled apart. He allowed himself to be lead to the seat and gently coaxed down onto the hard wooden planks. Meg twisted her whole body to face him, one leg tucked under her while the other dangled over the edge. One arm leaning on the backrest while the other was outstretched to continue Meg's hold on Ryan's hand. Her thumb traced circles on Ryan's palm.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong, sweetie?"

Even if he had wanted to, Ryan honestly couldn't have trusted his voice to function. He settled for a small shrug and bowed his head.

_ Pathetic. _

Meg let out a small sigh and used her free hand lift his head again. She smiled softly, her eyes creased and kind, and wiped the steaks of moisture from his cheeks. She cupped Ryan's cheek with her small, gentle hand when she was done.

"That's better, isn't it?"

_ Pathetic pathetic pathetic. _

Ryan still couldn't speak. He stared at her and silently hoped that maybe she would decide he wasn't worth it. Decide he wasn't worth the bother and just leave him to wallow meekly in his own self-serving self-pity.

She didn't, of course.

"Oh Ryan, I hate seeing you like this," Meg continued to smile as her eyes shone once again with tears. It was her turn to look away now. Ryan watched her intently as she blinked a few times and chewed her bottom lip. Her breathing became unsteady.

She looked back up at Ryan and moved the hand that was stroking Ryan's palm to his other cheek, drawing soft arcs across his cheekbone with her thumb. He couldn't escape. He had to escape. He had to-

"Ryan I... don't wanna assume anything but is this... because of me?"

Fuck. Fuck fuck shit fuck fuck.

_ Get out get out get out _

Meg's gaze was piercing and, to Ryan right then, completely unreadable.

He tried to speak but all that escaped his mouth was a small, croaked out whimper.

The ground would have swallowed him there and then if it was merciful.

_ Unbelievable. Just fucking pathetic. Fuck you. You waste of oxygen. Fuck. Pathetic. Pathetic pathetic path- _

"I love you, Ryan Haywood."

What.

_ What. _

"What?"

Meg giggled.

"I love you, Ryan, like properly love you."

_ That's not right. _

"I wanted to have a proper talk to you about it but... I think you needed me to tell you now, didn't you?" Meg looked sheepish and in the low light Ryan could just about make out the blush across her cheeks.

"But G-Gav-"

"Gavin knows. And he's alright with it now. That's why it took me so long to talk to you about this, I had to really make sure he understood what it all meant."

_ This isn't real. She's not saying what you think she's saying. This isn't a thing that happens- _

"Ryan? Say something?" Meg's head tilted and her eyebrows knitted together, shining eyes staring at him intently.

"I-" Ryan breathed and looked at Meg. Really looked at her. Her eyes were wide and searching. Her hands were warm on his face and her thumb continued its pattern across his cheek. She was back to nervously nibbling at her rouged lip. Her entire body was facing him. The hands either side of his face had trapped them in a little world of just the two of them. It was like nothing mattered to her in that moment but him.

She loved him.

Holy shit she loved him.

A real smile broke across his face for what felt like the first time in weeks.

"I love you too, Meg Turney."

She squeaked in delight and, before Ryan could react at all, she pulled him down into a kiss, grinning against his lips. After taking a moment to register what was happening, Ryan returned the kiss, gently moving his lips with Meg's, allowing her to set the pace. Her hands moved to his hair and his neck, stroking and gripping and gaining more traction. He lifted his hand to brush through her hair and suddenly it was all too much. Her soft lips sliding against his, the taste of her lipstick, the smell of her perfume, the feeling of her hair tumbling through his fingers.

He loved her.

She loved him.

It was overwhelming.

Ryan broke contact and buried his face in the vibrant red hair pooled at the nape of her neck, holding her shoulder tightly with one hand and stroking her hair with the other, trying not to care that his body was so obviously shaking with silent sobs.

"God, you're a sappy old man aren't you?" Meg teased, even as she giggled and held Ryan tighter still, placing gentle kisses to whatever skin she could reach.

The very best thing about being in love with Meg Turney, Ryan thought serenely to himself, was how incredibly easy it was to fall in love with her again and again and again and again.


End file.
